Naval Guard
Background The successor of the Red Rock Kingdom's Pirate Guard, the Kingdom of Jod's Naval Guard serve as general security, light infantry, military police, and prison guards for space stations, starships, and for Naval Installations. On many smaller starships---such as the M-2FD Light Escort, Strike I & Strike II-class Corvette-Gunship, and Vigorous-class Frigate---the Naval Guard acts both as ship security & as light infantry, since they are the sole ground force available to that starship. They also perform maritime & starship boarding operations. The generic Naval Guard branches off into two different advanced career paths, the Naval Extravehicular Trooper & the Naval Reconnaissance Trooper. Light Infantry Tactics Naval Guards excel at squad tactics & skirmishing, utilizing mobility & speed to their advantage. Swordsmanship Naval Guards were excellent swordsmen, able to defy even Jedi Knights in skills & abilities. Clothing & Weapons Standard Clothing, Light Armor, and Weapons They wore black long breeches tucked into their black high seas boots with a red tortuga shirt reinforced with armorweave (creating light armor); a black belt went from upper right shoulder down to lower left hip and supported a black scabbard on the left hip that held a cutlass sword forged in phrik. A black blaster belt went around the waist and held a black holster on the right or left mid-thigh (opposite side then the cutlass) with a Standard Issue Army-Navy Revolver; 6 shots were loaded with 36 more shots in a hard black leather pouch on the waist. A white hand-held C1 Personal Comlink & brown colored phrik forged baton was attached on the opposite side of the belt with the ammunition. Durasteel handcuffs were on the back of the belt, at the small of the back. Black leather gloves covering up past the wrists covered their hands & wrists, while a black tricorne hat sat atop their heads. Medium Armor & Weapons For Light Infantry missions or naval boarding actions, Naval Guards wore a black leather jerkin armor reinforced with Armorweave Mark III to create medium armor; with advanced technologies, the reinforced leather jerkins and its added various armorweave protections did little to reduce mobility from other light armor, despite its medium armor qualities. Naval Guards were furthermore armed with an QF-Model 1 Infantry Rifle (loaded with 15 rounds) with an additional hard black leather pouch on the waist with 30 more shots. Naval Guard Culture The Naval Guard holds fast to almost all of their predecessor's (Pirate Guard) traits, culture, and military tactics. Holding to a Golden Age of Piracy mind-set & way of life---although not pirates themselves anymore---the Naval Guard's culture would fit into this time. A rough & tumble crowd, the Naval Guard embodies the spirit of adventure & risk-taking in order to achieve one's immediate goals & dreams, both off duty & on duty. While a unruly bunch at times with plenty of cantina tales to tell with their fair share of nights spent in the same military brigs they take other sailors & naval officers to, the Naval Guard is an effective fighting force & security operation nonetheless.Category:Kingdom of Jod